Call of Duty Dead Ops The Asylum
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: After the escape with the Mysterious male nurse, Richtofen, they go to Verrtuckt, an abandoned Asylum for the insane, terrified, and the dead. Tank follows Richtofen to here but should he?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Asylum

As we went to the end of the tunnel we saw a ladder going straight up. I looked at Nickolai who was drinking vodka "I'll go first." I said. As I climbed up the ladder I aimed my double barrel at the ceiling. As the barrels touched it a hatch opened and I saw light. I shielded my eyes as I saw morning orange light and I went up all the way. Nickolai soon followed. "This must be the place." Soon I heard a thump and turned to a door window and saw Richtofen and Takeo. "Why are we here?" I asked as I closed our hatch. He nodded "Yes, but it looks abandoned, not what I left it a day ago. It's incredible how there were screaming, sirens, gunshots, and bloodsports and today silence." I had to agree, the place was as quiet as a tomb. Every word spoken echoed off the walls. Takeo went to the door and pushed. "Those doors are electrically powered, to open them we must find the power." I nodded "Alright, power. Then we will find Richtofen's notes to see this bunker." I slung my shotgun as I check around the area. "Be careful American…demons lurk these halls." I looked to Takeo and nodded. As we opened the next doors I saw the blood stains, bullet casings scattered on the floor, and the faint smell of rotting corpses. I looked on the ground and saw body bags. I unzipped one and saw his throat had been ripped open, his esophagus hanging out limply like a wet noodle. I gagged, Nickolai turned away. I quickly zipped it up, just as fast as I had opened it. "Come on Dempsey, lets go." Nickolai said but something out the window caught my attention. He was running full speed towards the window. It was of course a zombie. As it's arms burst through the window it jumped in and tackled me. Nickolai blew it's head apart with his trench gun. "They are coming." I whispered then yelled to Takeo across the courtyard. I saw them entering his side too. I aimed my shotgun as more came to the window, with one burst I killed them all. Nickolai was dealing with some that were tunneling through the wall. "They are taking apart the wall!" I yelled and Nickolai joined me. He aimed his trench gun and blew one's head off. While he worked there I turned to see the zombies were already past the barriers and running inside over at Takeo's side. I aimed my Thompson and tried to help out from my angle. "Dempsey!" I turn to see more zombies coming through the wall, I turn my gun and aim for their heads. As I let loose some rounds they all fall. Then I turn my attention to Takeo's side. I can't even see them but I can see the flashes of gun fire. I turn my eyes to the courtyard soil, there was something moving. A single hand shoots up from the ground and grabs the fountain edge. Shell shocked I see the body of a nazi zombie arise from the earth. It turns to me and screams an unholy scream, even from the long range away I can see the hell fire in its eyes. Then I see another hand shoot up and touch the ground trying to grab something to pull itself up. I aim my thompson and blow it's head apart. As more came from a window I sprayed the pack of zombie's charging at us. Nikolai turned and used the trenchgun to hit the crowd of zombie's weak spots. As they advanced we moved up the steps still shooting I moved up as Nikolai killed the last ones. I looked over and saw the final shooting before Richfoten waved to them. I went to the balcony and waved back till he pointed to something on the wall near me. It was a speaker with a button under it. As I pressed it Richtofen's voice spoke "You OK over there? Good. You see that bright blue room over there?" I looked over and saw the room Richtofen spoke of, it was flashing many lights. "We need to get in there, if we turn the power on we can unlock files o where to go and find the bunker the scientists were going to." I nodded as I reloaded "Richtofen." He replied "What?" I asked "What will happen to us when we get there, you said we were patients or test subjects?" Richtofen replied "we will have to wait and see." Then zombies started digging from the ground again and I knew this was only a beginning.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Why?

As the zombies entered again I aimed my gun ready to mow them down one by one. They turned to me and stared with those orange hellfire eyes. They seemed to scar images into my mind. They all roared and one by one they all charged, I shot one with my shotgun and one with the other shell. As a third came I hit him with the butt of the shotgun and threw him against a window breaking the glass. I took a shard, put it to it's neck and slit it's throat. It gurgled as the blood poured on to the floor, on my suit, and on the wall as it fell. I turned as I reloaded to the zombies entering from the windows and through a hole in the wall. I took my Thompson As I aimed mostly for the heads and fired at them. Many of their heads blew apart sending pieces everywhere. I reloaded and heard the shotgun shells thundering from upstairs. I looked over to see Takeo aiming his sniper at them as they approached and Richtofen trying to unlock a door. "Dempsey!" I heard Nikolai yell and bounded up stairs. I saw Nikolai pinned down by one without no legs. As I aimed my Thompson it turned to me and growled. Then I blew it's head apart. Nikolai rolled it off and spit out the blood that blew into his mouth. As I helped him up I saw more of them bounding up the stairs. I reloaded my double barrel and shot one in the stomach, as it crawled to me I shot it again. Reloading I heard a scraping noise, I turned to see a zombie hand shoot from the wall as chunks of it were being tunneled away. I turned to the two zombies as the hole in the wall grew larger and shot them dead. I then looked over to Takeo's side again to see them surrounded, however Richtofen seemed to fight good with his MP40. I turned to windows on the balcony the zombies seemed to be coming up and I sprayed all of them with the Thompson. Nikolai behind me was using his trench gun to tackle. Soon As I ran out of ammo I took my double barrel and aimed at the zombies that finally tore down the boards and were coming in. I aimed then *BOOM* one's head blew apart. The other I blew it's arm off. It still came toward me as I reloaded. It threw itself on top of me and I struggled kicking and punching. Then I knocked it off, to the balcony railing. Before it got up I put one shell in the shotgun and blew it's head open. As it fell I got up and fully reloaded the shotgun. I also heard Nikolai's last shot and he also reloading. "Dempsey, we must get to the power switch quickly." He gave me his hand and I took it and got up. "Yeah." Then we walked to a door, as I pushed on it didn't open. "Don't worry Dempsey, I have a degree in lock picking skills." Nikolai took out a bobby pin and a screwdriver and got to work.

"Hey Nikolai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you trust Richtofen?"

"I don't even trust you American."

"I know that but Richtofen, he knows things we don't. I think he is apart of all of this?"

"What, he certainly can't be responsible. Beside he doesn't look that smart."

"Hate to break it to you Nikolai, but we don't look smarter then him."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying he was a nurse in this group he told of, he could have left us to die but he saved us. Why?"

"Maybe because he felt guilty?"

"No, he's a Nazi, Nazis always see things to exploit. I want to know what he's doing."

"OK."

A clicking sound occurred and Nikolai took out a broken bobby pin. "Shit." he said. As he walked off I examined the lock. "MOVE DEMPSEY!" I turned to see Nikolai charging at the door. I dodged out of the way as he ran into the door, breaking the lock and causing it to open. I got up and walked to Nikolai he proclaimed "Shit…did I just do that?" I gave him a hand and helped him up "Yes Nikolai." I then looked over around the area he opened. I could see a boarded window, a weird vending machine that read "Speed cola" there were also two metal doors. I tried pushing one of them but it was like it was glued to the frame. "Try the other one American." Nikolai said by my side.

I pushed the other door but it opened a bit but it wouldn't open all the way. I looked to the handle and saw a chain warped around it. I could see inside only a little but it was dark, the only light coming in came from the window but some blinds were up making it harder to see. I could see what looked like a leg. "Dempsey!" I turned my attention to the intercom on the wall. "Are you there?" I walked to the intercom "Yes." He responded "Turn around." I tuned and saw the vending machine. "Inside that machine are soda bottles, however they actually improve performance. For example it's called speed cola, it will help you with reloads. If you want it you have got to turn the power on." I looked at the speed cola, then to my shotgun. "Your right." Before walking off. "Oh, and Dempsey, I want you to stay out of that room." I shot a look over to the other side of the Asylum. I saw Takeo fixing his sniper and I saw Richtofen on the walls side staring at me as well. "We'll see." Then I heard a loud wail and I saw more zombies coming. I looked through the door Nikolai opened to see them pouring from the barriers. "Soups on cockroaches!" I yelled As they advanced

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


End file.
